HeartGold SoulSilver and MindCrystal
by MewFan98
Summary: Team Rocket's returning and the Dexholders are nowhere to be seen! Who's going to save Johto? Could it be a trio of children from New Bark Town? The short answer is yes. The long answer is... well, that's what this story is all about...


**VS Mareep/Enter Lyra! **

_*Brrrriiiing… Brrriiiing…*_

In a bedroom in New Bark Town a young girl shot up at the sound of ringing. She lazily reached to the side of the bed, trying to find her Pokégear, she grabbed it and brought it up to her ear, she remembered that she hadn't pressed the 'Answer' button, and pressed it before bringing it to her ear again.

"Lyra! Are you still asleep! I've been calling for the last hour!" The voice on the other side exclaimed.

"Sorry… Heart…" She replied, a smirk on her face.

"Wha-? Lyra! I've told you not to call me that!" The other voice replied.

"Well, I told _you _not to call _me _Lyra!" Lyra replied.

"But it _is _your name!" The other voice told her.

"Alright… Heart, why'd you ring?" Lyra asked.

"Lyra! Oh, never mind, Uncle wants you to come over. He says that he's got somethin' for you." The other voice replied.

"I'll be right over… don't wait up." She replied, and hung up.

She pulled the duvet off herself groggily and rubbed her eyes and then yawned.

"Maree! Time to wake up!" She called and picked up a Mareep, which proceeded to shock her. Lyra didn't seem to notice, however, and she just smiled.

"Every morning Maree! Come on! Heart's waiting for us!" Lyra told her Pokémon, before hurridly getting dressed. She ran down the stairs, grabbed her bag, and just before she closed the front door behind her she grabbed her Marshmallow hat.

"G'morning Heart!" Lyra greeted in a sing-song voice as she saw her friend.

Her friend was a boy who had dark blue hair and golden eyes; he was wearing a hat which he always referred to as 'A vintage Gold hat'. He was also wearing a red jacket with a white T-shirt under it, dark jeans and red trainers.

"Lyra... What have I told you about calling me that?" The boy sighed.

Lyra laughed a bit, "Come on _Heart_! It's only a joke!"

"Lyra… Oh well. Come on, we should get going, Uncle looked pretty excited about something, and you know what he can be like when he gets over excited." 'Heart' stated

The two walked down the busy street in silence, until they came to a large building.

'Heart' walked up to the door and walked in. "Uncle! Uncle, are you in here!" He called when he saw that it was empty.

"I guess he's gone out… What a shame. He sounded awfully excited…" 'Heart' said, looking disheartened.

"HELP!" A voice yelled.

"Did you hear that?" Lyra asked.

"Hear what?" 'Heart' asked.

"… Nevermind… I must've imagined it…" Lyra replied, frowning.

"We should look around for him, he's probably out doing field work, knowing him he's probably totally forgotten about meeting us!" 'Heart' exclaimed.

"Just hold down! This won't hurt a bit." A rather menacing voice said.

Both of the children heard this, and sprung into action, 'Heart's Marill and Lyra's Mareep jumped in front of their Master's.

The two children ran forwards and saw a girl probably about their age holding down an unconscious Professor Elm. The girl had long black hair and light blue eyes, she was wearing a lab coat with a purple T-Shirt underneath and tight, denim jeans and standing next to her was a small Eevee.

"Huh?" The girl muttered, and she turned her head and spotted Lyra and 'Heart', "Gah! I know this looks bad, but you've got to believe that he asked me to do this!"

In the girls hand was a needle, and she appeared to be about to inject something into the Professors arm.

"Really? The Professor asked you to knock him unconscious, hold him down and inject him with some kind of liquid? And you expect us to believe that!" Lyra asked.

"I know that it sounds stupid, and I wouldn't believe it if our positions were swapped, but you've got to believe me!" The girl exclaimed.

"No way Uncle would ask you to do something like that!" 'Heart' exclaimed.

"Uncle…? That means that you're Ethan! And then you're Lyra!" The girl exclaimed.

"So what if we are?" Ethan asked, while Lyra's response was rather different.

"Do _not _call me that." She growled, causing the other girl to flinch slightly.

"Look, here's what happened: We were treating this kids Rattata that had Rabies, when it bit the Professor, I wasn't sure what to do, so I tried to give him the antidote that we had to give to the Rattata, the Rattata ran away, so I could reach the antidote no problem, but the Professor wouldn't let me give it to him, so I had to knock it him out! Please, you've got to believe me!" The girl exclaimed.

"Well… He does have bite marks on him…" Ethan started.

"And the window _is _smashed…" Lyra added.

"Alright, we'll believe you!" The two said at the same time, causing Lyra to glare at Ethan and Ethan to rub the back of his neck out of embarrassment.

"Great! Now I just need to inject it…" The other girl stated, and injected the professor with the antidote. "There! He should be better now, we should leave him rest. It's best not to move him."

"Sorry that we didn't believe you." Ethan apologized when they got back to the main room.

"Don't mention it!" The girl stated.

"So, what's your name?" Lyra asked, and for some reason Ethan groaned.

"Callie. Callie Fern." Callie introduced.

"Callie, eh? Judging by the lab. Coat and the glasses, I'd say that you're a real nerd! So you shall be called… Mind!" Lyra exclaimed.

"Mind?" Callie asked.

"Yup! That boy's real name is Ethan Elm, as you already know, he always talks about mushy stuff so his nickname is 'Heart', a weird guy on the internet said that I fight with my soul, so my nickname is 'Soul' and I bet you're really brainy and stuff, so you're nickname is 'Mind'!" Lyra exclaimed.

"Uhm… okay…." Callie muttered.

"Please don't call me 'Heart'! It's a girly name. Just call me Ethan." Ethan stated.

"Okay." Callie replied.

"Oh yeah, you know that Rattata that had rabies… did you inject the antidote to it?" Lyra asked.

"Arceus!" Callie gasped and brought her hand to her mouth and shook her head slightly.

"We better get going then, or we'll have an epidemic on our hands!" Lyra exclaimed.

Lyra and Ethan were about to leave the lab when Callie called them back. "Wait!" she called

"What?" Lyra asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"The Professor wanted us to have these." Callie stated, pointing to the machine with three Pokéballs in it.

Lyra and Ethan went further into the lab and looked at the Pokémon in the machine. Chikorita, Cyndaquill and Totodile.

"Oh, cool!" Lyra exclaimed, "He wanted to give us Pokémon! Aren't these the same kind of Pokémon that the famous Johto Dexholders had from the Professor!"

"They sure are! Come on, Lyra, you can choose first." Ethan stated.

"Alright! I'll choose… Cyndaquill!" Lyra exclaimed.

"In that case, Totodile!" Ethan stated.

"I guess that leaves me with Chikorita then." Callie muttered, and picked up the finale Pokéball.

The three children released their Pokémon, the Cyndaquill sniffed the air a bit, and stood there with its face pointed towards Lyra, although it's eyes were closed. The Totodile smiled and jumped from foot to foot happily while the Chikorita walked up to Callie and smiled at her.

"Alright then! Let's go get that Rattata!"

**A/N: Phew! That took me days to complete! I usually finish a chapter in one day! You have no idea how hard it was for me to complete that, I almost gave up at the first chapter! Just kidding! I wouldn't really. So, this fanfic is being written by 'YellowFan98' until further notice! **

**So, anyways… Nothing else to say here, so until next time!**


End file.
